culturefandomcom-20200222-history
The Confessions of Dr. Dream and Other Stories
[ AllMusic review] |rev2 = Head Heritage |rev2score = Head Heritage review |rev3 = BBC |rev3Score = (positive) }} The Confessions of Dr. Dream and Other Stories is the fifth studio album by Kevin Ayers. Ayers moved to Island Records for this release which employed a vast array of session musicians. The Confessions of Dr. Dream and Other Stories original liner notes The album also marked the arrival of Patto guitarist Ollie Halsall, who would become a constant musical partner for Ayers. The album was critically acclaimed on release with the NME's Nick Kent describing it as "Ayers' most formidable recorded work to date". Album Review by Nick Kent (NME May 18, 1974) The album features many of Ayers' most accessible songs and arrangements. Business As Usual by Steve Peacock (Sounds May 25, 1974) Track listing All tracks composed by Kevin Ayers Side 1 # "Day By Day" # "See You Later" # "Didn't Feel Lonely Till I Thought Of You" # "Everybody's Sometime And Some People's All The Time Blues" # "It Begins With A Blessing / Once I Awakened / But It Ends With A Curse" # "Ballbearing Blues" Side 2 # "The Confessions Of Doctor Dream (a) Irreversible Neural Damage (b) Invitation © The One Chance Dance (d) Doctor Dream Theme" # "Two Goes Into Four" 2009 reissue :12. Another Whimsical Song (00:24) :13. The Lady Rachel (03:53) :14. Stop this Train (06:14) :15. Didn't Feel Lonely 'til I Thought of You (04:36) * Tracks 12-15 are recorded 7 July 1974 at the BBC's Maida Vale studios :16. The Up Song (03:18) (non-LP single A side) :17. After the Show (02:37) (non-LP single A side) :18. Thank You Very Much (03:01) (B side of the single 'After the Show') Personnel * Kevin Ayers - Guitar, Vocals * Mark Warner - Guitar * Cal Batchelor - Guitar * Rupert Hine - Keyboards, Producer * Mike Moran - Piano * Steve Nye - Organ * John Perry - Bass * John Gustafson - Bass * Michael Giles - Drums * Mike Oldfield - Guitar * Nico - Vocals on "Irreversible Neural Damage" * Geoff Richardson - Viola * Mike Ratledge - Organ * Ray Cooper - Percussion * Lol Coxhill - Alto Saxophone * Henry Crallan - Piano * Ollie Halsall - Guitar * Rosetta Hightower - Vocals * Hulloo Choir - Vocals * Trevor Jones - Bass * Sean Milligan - Vocals * Sam Mitchell - Guitar * Doris Troy - Vocals * Joanne Williams - Vocals * The G'Deevy Ensemble - Percussion Notes References * Let's Drink some Wine and Have a Good Time by Kenneth Ansell (ZigZag 46, 1974) * Album Review by Nick Kent (NME May 18, 1974) * Business As Usual by Steve Peacock (Sounds May 25, 1974) * Ayers and Graces by Nick Kent (NME Dec 7, 1974) * Original LP sleevenotes Category:1974 albums Category:Kevin Ayers albums Category:Albums produced by Rupert Hine Category:Island Records albums